


Just If You Want

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時間點在費城漫展</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just If You Want

今天的漫展，他們都十分疲憊，當三個人並肩坐在椅子上與粉絲合照時，臉上的笑肌從延展變得僵硬，到尾聲時甚至凝固不動了。  
當一天的工作結束，終於回到旅館時，Chris卻提議要喝一杯，這讓Anthony和Sebastian感到驚訝，彷彿Chris在踏出會場前和踏出會場後換了一個人，剛才在攝影棚時，有幾度他看起來都要昏倒了。  
他們吃完晚餐，到便利商店買了兩袋啤酒，接著返回旅館，去酒吧不是好主意，那將是另一場戰爭。  
他們去了Chris的房間，Chris和Sebastian的房間在同一層樓，Anthony在兩人的樓下。酒買得不多，因為第二天還有工作，醉醺醺的去和粉絲見面很不像話，所以這場聚會在晚上十點左右就結束了。  
Chris仰躺在自己的床上，Sebastian和Anthony坐在床沿，被捏扁的鋁罐散落在床底，Anthony看了眼表，Sebastian彎下腰把空罐子撿進便利商店的塑膠袋裡，床上的Chris嘴裡咕噥著什麼，兩人聽得不是很清楚，在他們看來，十二罐海尼根把三個男人放倒簡直是個大笑話，但……Chris確實有喝完一罐啤酒就在鏡頭前發酒瘋的記錄。

Sebastian一手拎著塑膠袋站起來，空酒瓶在袋裡哐噹亂響，Chris聽見這聲音，他伸出手，抓住Sebastian空著的手。  
Anthony見狀，也跟著站起身，「走了，明天見。」  
他接過Sebastian手裡的袋子，轉身背對兩人，迅速走出Chris的房間，Sebastian站在原地，聽見玄關的門被打開又砰地一聲關上，滿臉錯愕。  
「你過來，」Chris說，「陪我說話。」  
Chris的手一扯，Sebastian就坐了下來，對方的手勁沒有消失，所以他只好跟著躺下，用一樣的姿勢和Chris面對面。

等Chris再開口說話時，Sebastian就能確定，他喝醉了。  
這不是生理上的醉，Sebastian的外套披在一旁的椅背上，空氣中的酒氣，正伴隨空調一絲一絲被吹向皮膚，再被毛細孔吸收，滲進血管，讓皮膚變熱，儘管如此，五度酒精帶來的微醺，也不足以讓一顆大腦短路。就Sebastian的觀察，早先在會場時，Chris的大腦就已經暈頭轉向了，在一個特別熱情的迷妹想越過簽名桌向他要求一個親吻時。  
如今Chris在叨唸的，也是這件事——其實這真不是什麼大不了的事，Sebastian能把類似的經歷編成一本書，不過他和Chris不一樣，人們的熱情對他來說，是場恩賜，只要沒有侵犯到隱私，他都樂於張手擁抱，Sebastian知道，Chris也有相同的胸襟，如果可能的話，Chris還想做得更多，一個人的成就有多大，擁抱的力道就得有多大。  
然而抱得太用力，會傷到Chris自己時，事情就不能再這樣幹了。

「你沒做錯事，夥計，」Sebastian說，「你只是保護那個女孩，她越線了，可能會被工作人員帶走，再也不能見到你。」  
「坦白說我也不想再見到她。」  
Chris講完後，低下頭，正是這想法令他愧疚。  
「那我們就期待這種事不會發生吧……」  
「你騙人，」Chris的頭又抬起來了，「你永遠都期待這種事發生，你永遠都樂於接受別人給你的一個吻。」  
Sebastian無法反駁，面對別人的好意，他從不設限。至於侵犯到Chris的是一份好意或惡意，他也無從得知。  
「你應該睡覺了。」過了幾秒鐘後，Sebastian提醒。  
「嗯，好的，明天我們……」

接下來，Chris花了幾分鐘的時間，和Sebastian確認明天的行程，當同樣的問句和回答重覆第三次後，Sebastian真的確定Chris該睡了。  
他想起身，去給Chris拿一杯水，一杯清涼的水有助平穩情緒，他的頭才剛離開枕頭，Chris就翻身壓了過來。  
Sebastian愣住了，他直挺挺躺在原位，Chris在他正上方，雙手撐在他耳朵兩旁。  
一大片陰影蓋住Sebastian驚訝的臉和他的身體。  
「你記得今天早上主持人說的話嗎？」Chris問。  
「呃？」  
「Cap很愛Bucky，為什麼？」  
Sebastian在陰影底下沉默了。  
他剛剛才喝下四罐啤酒，現在卻口乾舌躁，他很需要離開這裡，找水來喝。  
他的眼神飄移，移向身旁的外套，他的去意明顯，Chris看出來了，他用手把Sebastian的臉扳回來面向自己，「你覺得是為什麼？」  
Sebastian嘆了口氣，「……因為Cap是個念舊的人？」  
Chris搖頭，「那只是最表面的說法。」

Chris說完話，他的手臂放鬆，肘彎折成九十度，他和Sebastian的距離一下子就縮短了，Sebastian的嘴唇半張著，欲言又止。  
他很想離開，但他沒有，因為那會讓Chris很失望，是的，是的，他想做某些事，卻不斷為了一個人而妥協。因為他想待在他身邊，不讓他孤伶伶一個人。  
Chris見Sebastian不說話，他放鬆所有力道，手臂貼平在床舖上，他的嘴唇貼平在Sebastian的嘴唇上。  
現在他們誰也別想說話了。

Sebastian很驚訝，他的眼睛睜得大大的，在他視野中，Chris閉上了雙眼，對方又濃又密的睫毛扎進他眼球，產生迎面襲來的刺痛感，所以Sebastian緊接著也閉上眼睛。  
Chris的身體就跟他的吐息一樣很熱，可是他的嘴唇是冰涼的，Sebastian不知道為什麼，或許是空調開得太低？他在Chris眼前挪動，磨擦對方嘴唇周遭的毛髮，在那兒弄出一點熱度，他的嘴巴始終沒有閉起來的機會，Chris的舌頭接著滑了進來。  
那根東西就是熱乎乎的了，而且軟得不得了，當Sebastian產生這份感知時，他的舌頭已經被Chris纏住，兩片舌面中間開始產生唾液。Sebastian從沒見過這樣的Chris，一個人對另一人再怎麼熟悉，也不是人人都有機會去數清楚對方的睫毛有幾根，閉起眼來接吻的模樣，舌頭如何在口腔間滑動，顎骨的力道有多強。  
Sebastian陷入了完全的混亂，他的思路走進迷宮。  
在漆黑摸索中他想起一件事，曾經，在美國隊長第三集拍攝的過程，導演們為了Steve的吻戲傷透腦筋，觀眾都想看到一個吻，好萊塢的電影裡怎麼能沒有一個吻，只是Peggy不在後，這個吻能給誰？  
答案貌似呼之欲出，結果卻顯得彆扭，飾演Sharon Cater的Emily表示自己很對不起姑媽，飾演Falcon的Anthony表示，如果這一切只是為了讓他坐在金龜車裡，露出驚嘆的表情，還能有更好的安排。  
飾演Bucky的Sebastian沒有任何表示，飾演Steve Rogers的Chris表示，他活了那麼大把歲數，做出的決定應該更加謹慎，一個人的吻，就該給最愛的人，這是天經地義的事。Steve畢生最愛的人是誰？答案昭然若揭。

這個吻在電影裡沒能實現，現在Chris把它討回來，事情看起來詭異極了，卻也順理成章極了。Sebastian應該拒絕這一切，但他沒有，這怪不了別人，這是他的選擇。  
他不想讓他覺得孤單，無論他堅強，無論他脆弱。

Chris的腰窩下沉，有個硬物頂到Sebastian胯下。  
Sebastian嚇了一跳，他舉起手，抓住Chris的腰，他本來想推開Chris，卻沒有真正做出決定，所以他就只是抱著Chris的腰，讓對方的體重持續朝他壓迫，這給了Chris鼓勵，在聽見Sebastian嘴中　發出的一聲嗚咽後，Chris一手往下移動，手掌伸進他的衣服下擺。  
Sebastian猛抽一口氣，「Chris，」他睜開眼睛，抓住Chris的手，「不。」

影片按下了暫停，Chris的動作怔住了，他先是睜著眼，看見Sebastian瞪著他的大眼睛，接著他像觸電一樣，整個人從Sebastian身前彈開。  
但Sebastian還是緊緊抓住他的手，Chris徹底感到迷惑，「我不明白？」這個剛才對他說不的男人，現在卻不讓他走。  
Sebastian一時間也答不出話。  
「如果你不想……」Chris一個字一個字艱難地吐露，「聽著，只有你願意，我才會繼續。」  
「我知道，我不知道，」Sebastian語無倫次，「給我點時間想想。」  
「好，當然好，先放開我吧？你快拗斷我的手腕了。」

Sebastian鬆開手，他剛才的手勁，可能在Chris腕上留下了瘀青。  
Chris躺回原來的地方，兩人仰面朝天，重重呼出一口氣，枕頭跟著兩人的吐息下陷。濃郁的酒味在空氣中凝聚，隨後飄散開來，現在不知道幾點鐘，Sebastian戴的電子錶發不出滴答、滴答的走動聲響，他倒是聽得見自己的心跳聲，比任何一個喝濃咖啡的早晨都蹦跳得更快速。  
他吞了口口水，Chris的味道嚥入食道，形成突出在脖子上的喉結。  
「Seb，」Chris這時翻過身，「明天早上醒來，你還會記得嗎？」  
Sebastian轉頭看Chris，後者的眼睛晶晶亮亮的，如果他的答案是否定，這團晶亮或許會成為淚水湧出藍色的瞳孔，「當然。」Sebastian真誠地說。  
他並不想忘了這一切，這才是問題。  
「那好，」Chris綻放笑容，隨後他又皺起眉，從床上坐起身，他的酒看上去已醒了大半，「我得去一趟廁所。」

Chris跳下床，捂著自己的褲襠，一拐一跛地走向浴室，Sebastian躺著不動，他的目光追隨Chris的背影，當他發現自己正盯著對方的屁股看時，又飛快把視線收回來。  
他舉起手，手指上還有Chris手腕的溫度，他把手放下來掐自己的鼻樑，「老天爺……」


End file.
